A Little More Truth
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: A Sequel to 'A Little Bit of Truth'. Caroline cannot get Klaus off of her mind after their 'encounter'. What's a girl to do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the associated characters. Just what my mind makes them do..**

**Warning: Mature content.**

* * *

It'd been nearly two months since the night Klaus had sneaked into her room. Two months and she'd been unable to stop thinking about it the entire time. At first she'd been monumentally angry with herself for allowing Klaus to get under her skin and into her pants, and then she'd been devastated by the idea that Tyler could find out. But Tyler couldn't find anything out if he weren't here. He was still off in the mountains somewhere helping out some wolf pack.. or something. God only knew and he was making it more and more apparent that he wasn't coming back. That truth hurt more deeply than she cared to admit.

And now here she was, 11 o'clock on a Friday night with nothing to do. Everyone seemed to be busy but her and boredom was quickly taking over. A sigh hit her lips as she clicked the remote to turn off the tv, unable to find anything on it to entertain herself. After staring at the wall for several long moments Caroline grabbed her cell phone from the end table and scrolled through her contacts until Klaus' name showed up and she froze. While chewing on her lip the blonde remembered back to the night that he'd come into her room, the night the two of them had had sex and the night that they'd agreed that no one could know about it because she still loved Tyler.

No sooner had her boyfriends name come to her thoughts her phone began vibrating and ringing loudly with his name flashing across the screen. "Tyler! It's been weeks, how are you? When are you coming home? I miss you so much!" She gushed quickly without giving him the chance to respond between questions.

"That's, um, that's why I'm calling Care." He responded, almost hesitantly.

Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Tyler... what's wrong?" She asked now.

"I'm not.. I'm not coming home."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Care, but this wolf pack here in the Appalachians needs my help and when we're done here there's another in Canada that Hayley and I are going to see. I'm sorry."

"What about 'We'll find a way'?" She asked now, feeling angry and hurt.

"Come out here, come live with me, help me."

"Yeah, Tyler, because that's exactly where a vampire needs to be. In the middle of a wolf pack." She snapped out.

"Oh.. yeah, didn't think about that." He muttered, almost inaudibly. Caroline sighed gently and looked across the room at a picture of the two of them together and had the urge to rip her shoe off to throw at it. "Hey, we've got eternity, right?"

"An eternity of me being away from you so you can help out some werewolves?" She asked in return, feeling hope drain away. If the blonde were honest with herself they'd been growing apart for some time now, now that he was away all the time. Sure, Klaus had basically banished him, but Klaus had also given him the go-ahead to come home. This was all Tyler's choice in staying away.

"You remember what I went through, I want to make it easier on them." He retorted.

"When can I see you?" Caroline asked now. She wanted to see him now, or at least at some point in the near future.

"I don't know. Soon?"

She frowned darkly at the picture of him before shaking her head. "Hey, I've gotta go, mom needs some help with the laundry." The vampire lied.

"Are you okay?" He asked, unsure of what things were going to be like with the two of them.

"Yeah, just gotta help mom. I'll talk to you whenever you can get to a phone again." She said, trying to keep the harsh notes from her tone before hanging up the phone without hearing a goodbye from him. It was that conversation that had given her the confirmation she hadn't wanted. Tyler wasn't coming home.. it was unlikely that the two of them were going to see each other again for a very, very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a almost three weeks ago and once again the blonde found herself sitting at home alone on a Saturday night while all of her friends were doing things without her. Through the weeks she had ignored three calls from Tyler and several text messages that all claimed he was sorry, but not a single one told her that he loved her, or even that he missed her.

She'd repeated the same ritual as the previous couple weeks, staring blankly at the television while channel surfing and by midnight she'd found nothing appealing other than something on the Home Shopping Network. After turning it off, she'd snagged up her phone again, repeating the scroll of her contacts list until Klaus' name showed. A smile slowly slipped onto her lips as she hopped off of the couch, snatched up her jacket and keys, then rushed out the door to her car.

What only seemed like minutes later she'd pulled up to Klaus' apartment, chewing nervously at her lip. With a quick breath to steady herself Caroline climbed out of her car and mounted the steps, opened the door and stepped into the hall. She didn't give herself a moment of hesitance while walking to his door, then raised a hand and knocked just loud enough to be heard. Caroline was worried that if Klaus didn't answer soon she might have second thoughts and walk away.

Thankfully only seconds later the door swung open and the handsome male stood before her. She was pleased to notice that a look of shock played across his normally cool features. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." He exclaimed, the look on his face definitely matching the words. "Do come in." He stepped aside to allow the blonde to enter the apartment.

Caroline smiled sweetly before walking inside, pale eyes quickly dancing over the empty apartment. Without a word she flopped down onto the couch, crossing her legs and looking up at him. "Is everything alright, love?" He asked now, looking down at her as he closed the door.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked in return, attempting to hide her upset about everything. Sure, she knew that Tyler wasn't coming back and he had promised her that he would before he'd even left. Naturally she was hurt, but there was little that could be done for it. It wasn't as if she could beg Klaus to go and get him. Tyler definitely wouldn't come back then.

The Original simply looked at her, disbelieving her instantly. After settling onto the couch beside the blonde he reached for the glass of brandy he'd been drinking previous to her knock. He said nothing for a few moments while waiting for her to say something more, though she obviously needed the push to do so. "Why wouldn't it be? How about because no one has ever come to my door without wanting something. Usually a last desperate act."

Caroline sighed and glanced away, looking around his perfectly decorated room before allowing her eyes to turn back onto his handsome face. "Tyler isn't coming back." She murmured near silently.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He's helping some wolves somewhere." She responded, almost disdainfully.

Klaus nodded and breathed an "ah", then took a drink. He knew that if he appeared too excited the girl would vanish back out the door without another glance, but if he seemed too withdrawn he would appear uncaring or as if he didn't still want her. Briefly, his parting words the first and only night they had made love flashed through his head: _"I trust you'll remember this for when he breaks your heart, Caroline. Perhaps when he finally does I will not be there to pick up the pieces."_

Of course, both of them knew the moment he had spoken the words that they would never be true. He loved her with all of his being, more than he had ever loved another soul in his very, very long life. "I am sure he will come back eventually." He said in the hope of being comforting.

The blonde shook her head in response, frowning darkly. "I don't want eventually."

"So why are you here? Why tell me? Why not Elena or Stefan?" He asked now, pale eyes sweeping over her pretty face.

"I don't know.." She responded slowly as if she truly could not come up with a reason. She glanced over at him, then back to her hands curled in her lap.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No." Caroline answered without looking at him.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again causing her to fall silent, staring at the golden thread that made up the design on the couch. She stayed that way for some time while he wondered if she were going to burst into tears. Her answer actually took him back.

"I can't get you out of my head." Slowly, her gaze lifted to settle on his face.

He sat quietly for a minute or two, processing her words as if they truly needed deciphering. "Since he told you he wasn't coming home?"

"Since the night that didn't happen." Her bright blue eyes locked against his pale ones. He looked back to her for what felt like a long time, just staring at her while trying to decide if she were being completely honest. Without a single word he set his glass onto the table and slid across the cushions to close the space between them. Klaus hesitated for only a second before his right hand rose to cup her cheek, angling her face toward his and leaning in to press his lips against hers.

Caroline didn't protest but gave in willingly. A part of her had known this might happen if she came here tonight and she'd already accepted it and was actually anticipating it. The thought alone had sent goosebumps exploding over her flesh. The blonde melted into his arms and kissed him back, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, then slowly morphed into something of desire and heat as she pulled him even closer to her. His hands slipped around her slender waist and without even the slightest of nudges from him Caroline leaned back, pulling him on top of her. She deepened the kiss while wrapping a leg around his waist. Klaus couldn't help but to kiss her even harder than before while leaning into her. He heard a soft moan uttered from the blonde's lips as her hips arched up off the couch to rub their groins together, instantly feeling the strain against his jeans from her contact.

Caroline obviously sensed this because she pulled him even closer before her hand slid down his chest, tugging loose the buttons on his shirt along the way. When his chest was bare the blonde traced her fingers over the planes of his muscles, enjoying the way they twitched under her touch. He breathed deeply while his hands slowly tugged at her shirt. The process wasn't quick enough for the girl, however, as she shimmied out of it and tossed it to the floor.

Their lips collided once more in a slow and passionate kiss while her hands danced low over his back, then dipped between them to slip the button of his jeans free. Just as she began pushing at them in the attempt to free his flesh from them he pulled his lips away. "Are you sure this is what you want, Caroline?" He asked now, pale eyes locked onto her face.

A noise of agitation resounded from her throat before pulling his lips back to her own. Klaus didn't bother to ask again, not wanting to ruin this shot with her. Of course, he wanted her to come to him if only that were what she wanted, if she actually cared for him in return, but in the end he would take what he could get. She was more than willing this time around, which was what counted, right?

The little blonde vampire shifted under him just enough to kick her flats to the floor, the shift causing the bulge in his jeans to grow while a faint whine sounded at the back of his throat. It was such a quiet noise that if not for her superhuman hearing Caroline wouldn't have heard it at all. A smirk began on her lips as she kissed him harder, her hands dipping low to tug at the button on his jeans again. This time the Original didn't pull away, but instead followed her lead. His hand slid down her bare torso and over the fabric of her pleated skirt, then grasped her thigh and pulled their hips roughly together.

A soft moan slid between their lips from the girl as one hand shifted upward to tangle into the dirty blonde curls, pulling his lips harder against her own. It seemed like only seconds later that his jeans were around his ankles-stuck by his boots-and her panties lay on the floor with her skirt hiked a little higher around her waist than it should have been.

Klaus pulled away from the girl to look down at her, his pale eyes dancing over her face as if searching for something. A smirk slowly began at the corners of his lips as she stared right back. It didn't take much for him to find the thing he'd been looking for, that confirmation that she really wanted to do this, before he leaned down to press his lips to her neck. The action brought a whimper from the girl as she tried to push her hips toward his. The Hybrid held hers down and shook his head lightly against her throat.

Caroline whined quietly in his ear, bringing a chuckle from the man as he carefully nipped at her soft skin. He knew that the smallest puncture could be fatal if they didn't catch it quickly enough and he was determined that it would not happen. Her breathing sped up slightly and her heart kicked up as well from the small action. Klaus chuckled quietly, repeating it and listening to the soft whimper as she once again attempted to push their hips together. This time he didn't stop her, instead slid his hand under her lower back and pulled her closer, his other hand gripping his member to angle himself into her.

Instantly a moan fell from the girl lips, her legs shifting around his waist to pull him closer. Klaus kissed and nipped along the supple skin at her throat, her chest, her breasts and back up until his lips collided hotly with hers. The blonde moaned into his mouth as she rolled her hips into his, craving the friction between them.

His free hand slid up her slender waist and brushed lightly under her breast, causing her spine to arch and pushing their hips even closer together. Klaus grinned faintly against her lips as she moaned out. The hybrid had barely began to set a pace when she surprised him once again by rolling them until they'd fallen off the couch-Klaus landing on his back with the girl straddling his waist, which caused her to slam down onto him bringing out moans from the both of them.

Caroline's pale fingers sprawled across his chest as she bounced, lifting and dropping herself rapidly onto his member and whimpering with each movement. Klaus' hands slid down her slim figure until his fingers gripped the underside of her ass, pushing her harder down onto him and thrusting deeply into her. The action caused the blonde's body to freeze as the first wave of her orgasm began.

The Original took the opportunity and pulled them both off of the floor without pulling himself out of her. With inhuman speed he rushed them toward the closest wall and slammed her back into it while slamming himself into her. Her head dropped back to moan out as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, moving with him.. or attempting to as the hybrid continued to change the pace.

Her fingers tangled into his hair, yanking his head back until her lips collided against his own to kiss him deeply. Klaus moaned into her mouth as his hands slid slowly up her sides until he reached the waistband of her skirt. Without a second thought he pulled at one of the seams until it popped, then continued ripping until it fell from her waist. He then did the same with her blue bra, leaving her pale body completely exposed to him.

"Great, how am I supposed to leave, now?" She murmured against his lips, a faint smile lingering around the corners of her mouth.

"Who said you would want to?" He whispered back as a hand rose to cup her face as he kissed her harder, the other hand having dropped to cradle her behind as he slammed her into the wall, pushing deeply into her.

With each thrust a low moan slid from the blonde's lips until those moans turned into cries of pleasure, causing the Hybrid to break their kiss, his lips instead traveling over her throat. The louder she became, the harder he slammed into her. Each movement caused him to ache for release. His lips wrapped around her nipple, her back arching and a loud whine escaping her in response. Klaus could feel her growing closer to the edge that would end this deeply passionate moment and wasn't sure he would be able to keep them teetering on it for much longer.

Simply being this close to the blonde was enough to set his every nerve on fire and he honestly wasn't even sure how he'd lasted this long. But it was long enough to cause a soft sheen of sweat to glisten both of their bodies as he rolled his hips back and forth, thrusting into the girls warmth. Her head lolled back against the wall, barely catching her breath between her cries and the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together.

The hybrid nipped softly at her breast, then kissed slowly up her chest until he'd found that tender spot in the curve of her neck. As he moved the blonde's nails dug deeply into his back-setting welts into the skin that would heal rapidly. She cried out the start of his name breathlessly several times before his lips crushed against her mouth and she finally fell over that ledge. He swallowed her cries and spilled into her.

When their lips parted, both were breathless and the blonde was smiling brightly. Klaus held her against the wall for the time being, his lust-darkened eyes glued to her pale face. "Can.. can I stay here tonight?" She asked while panting.

The hybrid smirked and nodded softly, one hand shifting to caress her cheek. "Mm, come, you must be exhausted." He replied and pulled her slender body closer to his own and away from the wall. Without allowing her to drop he carried her to the bedroom and settled her onto the bed beneath him. Klaus winked at her causing the girl to laugh and shake her head.

"I'm gonna need more than a five second breather." She stated and laughed quietly, then curled up beside him as he rested them against the pillows instead. His arms wound around her slender waist to pull her against his chest, smirking to himself. He couldn't help but to think that he had finally won as he watched the blonde drift off into a peaceful slumber. His fingers combed through her damp hair until he finally drifted off as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not 100% fond of how this turned out, but no amount of tinkering has changed my mind on it, either. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
